


Blue Cap and Silver Cross

by Banshee27



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Ohtori Choutarou, Alpha/Beta, Beta Shishido Ryou, Dirty Pair - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Silver Pair, Sweet Pair, ToriShishi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27
Summary: Ohtori Choutarou fell in love with Shishido Ryou when he entered Hyoutei as a first-year middle schooler. As they got closer, their feelings towards each other turned mutual. People think that they are a couple made in heaven, but some think that it's unfortunate, due to their second genders.
Relationships: Akutagawa Jirou/Marui Bunta, Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma, Ohtori Choutarou/Shishido Ryou, Oshitari Yuushi/Mukahi Gakuto
Kudos: 9





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Omegaverse story, now focusing on 'ToriShishi'. Also, this is related to 'The King and The Prince' Omegaverse fanfic that I wrote last July. More information will be shared as the story progresses. I just want to share. I do not own Prince of Tennis, I'm just a fan like everybody. Also, excuse my English.

It was during April when Ootori met Shishido. His long hair was fluttering as he ran past him in a hurry to save a child from an oncoming car. Ootori could only stare in shock as he watched the mother run towards Shishido, now laying on his back with his arms wrapped around the crying child. The mother kneeled beside them and cradled her child who was now wailing loudly from the shock and fear. Luckily, the young lad was able to save the little boy from injuries.

“Boy, boy. Are you okay?” The silver-haired lad heard the woman asked the long-haired boy who was now sitting up and twitching from the pain on his ankles. 

“I’m alright. Is your kid fine?” he asked in turn, in which he was given gratitude and asked if there was something she could do for him. Shishido shook his head as he stood up, and was left surprised when the crowd started to clap for him. His face started to turn red from the attention and started to limp his way to school in a hurry, while not listening to the crowd asking him to head to the hospital first. ‘He’s so cool’ The silver-haired thought to himself, as he started to follow the limping young lad to school.

As Ootori was following him around when his name was suddenly called by a familiar voice.

“Hey, Ootori. Where are you going?”

The silver-haired boy turned his head and greeted his childhood friend. “Oh, Hiyoshi. Good Morning.”

“Where are you heading? First-year classrooms are that way”

The younger of the two nodded his head in response and went towards their new classroom.

~

“What happened to you?” came from a loud voice, after seeing a limping Shishido with a crutch entering the clubroom.

“Shut up. Your voice is too loud Gakuto”

“I bet you slip and hurt yourself this morning”

Shishido rolled his eyes in response, as he ignored his friend’s laughter while calling him names. “You’re really annoying, can you please stop?”

“Nope, teasing you is my entertainment”

“Glad that you find this entertaining” he sarcastically responded, and sat on the couch. 

“But seriously though, what happened?” The red-haired asked curiously. 

With a sigh, Shishido explained what happened. Earning a hug from his friend. “I’m so proud of you Ryou. Such a hero. But it doesn’t suit you” and his laugh continued.

Minutes later, Atobe arrived and heard what happened to his ankle. “It’s better if you take a rest to help heal your ankle properly unless you want someone else to replace you.” 

“Fine” was his begrudging response.

“You can stay and wait until the club’s done”

Shishido frowned, and asked “Why? I thought you said I could go home early?”

“Oh did I? Well if you want. Please go ahead.” Atobe smirked and placed a hand on his hips, while he watched Shishido start to glare at him. “It’s up to you whether you want to go home or watch your teammates observe them. Well then, I still have other things to do.” The purple-haired lad smirked and left the clubroom.

“That bastard really knows how to piss me off. Just because he’s an Alpha doesn’t mean he can act like that towards me”

“Now, now, calm down. I don’t think Atobe was acting like that because he’s an Alpha” Gakuto explained, and started to change into his Jersey.

“Whose side are you?” Shishido glared at his friend’s back.

“No one.” Gakuto sighed and zipped his Jersey to close. “So put down your bag and let’s go if you’re not going home yet.” The red-haired rolled his eyes in annoyance as he pushed his friend lightly towards the courts.

~

“Are all first years here?” Atobe called out to the freshmen. He looked from his left to right and observed the number of recruits they have for this year. 

“Good then, All first year will be assigned to picking up balls, swinging practice, and clearing up the net and balls after activities. Unless you don’t want to, you can challenge your way up. That’s all”

“Yes” was the first years’ loud response.

Wakashi started to head to one of the baskets to pick up some balls that were discarded on the side while being followed by a taller guy. He turned his attention to his friend when he noticed him not moving.

“Hey, Ootori. What are you doing?”

Ootori nodded his head, before turning around as if looking for someone.

“Remember that guy I mentioned to you?”

“The one you said who saved a kid this morning?”

“Yes, that one. I heard that he’s in the tennis club. Have you seen him?”

Wakashi could only stare at his dumb friend, as he sighed and pushed the basket on his hands. “I don’t even know what happened this morning and you’re asking me if I saw him.”

Ootori’s cheeks turned red, as he chuckled at his friends’ statement. “I guess”

“Anyways, get over your crush for a second or a minute at least, and pick up these balls. I want to play tennis.”

“He's not my crush”

“Yeah yeah, I’ve been hearing you talking about him since this morning, and you usually don’t talk about other people. Plus you haven't clearly explained what happened.” Wakashi sighed and picked up a ball from the ground when he suddenly realized his companion became silent. He turned his attention to him and found him staring in awe at the benches. Standing up, he walked beside him and tried to look around where he was looking. “What are you looking at?”

“It’s him” Ootori whispered.

“Where?”

“That one with long hair sitting beside a sleeping man.

Wakashi raised a brow and his eyes turning towards his friend who was now looking even more in love, is what he thought Ootori looks like now. With a roll from his eyes, he grabbed him by his arm and started walking away.

~

"Hey Ryou, let's get going" Mukahi called out while exiting the courts. 

Shishido nodded his head in response and shook the sleeping lad beside him. "Hey Jirou wake up" 

The orange-haired lad raised his head and slowly sat up straight. "Morning Ryou" he mumbled. Placing his foot on the ground, and stood up.

Shishido followed suit and used his crutches to support his weight. Walking slowly while trying not to put pressure on his ankle, as instructed by their school nurse. Thus he was advised to use crutches to avoid damage.

"Ryou, you walk so slow" Akutagawa muttered while falling asleep again.

"Ah, Jirou. Don't you dare sleep" the long-haired lad frowned and sighed, knowing that he can't do anything about him now. He turned around, looking for someone who could help, and sighed again when he found no one.

"Excuse me" 

Shishido heard and saw a brown-haired lad staring at him.

"Do you need help?" Wakashi asked while looking at the sleeping lad on the ground.

"Unfortunately yes" Shishido smiled. "Can I ask you to help me with him?"

"It's fine with me but…" 

Shishido tilted his head to the side, wondering what was wrong when he realized his concern. 'Oh!' He thought to himself. He was about to say that it's fine. When the younger lad looked around and called for a friend.

A silver-haired lad was running towards them with his face flushed.

"Ootori, mind helping me carry this person?" Wakashi asked while turning his attention to his friend. However, he got no response and was ignored.

"Oh, you're the kid earlier." Shishido suddenly exclaimed.

Ootori felt his face getting hotter as he realized that he was noticed by him this morning. "Yes"

"Sorry about this one. Hope you don't mind"

"No. It's fine. Also, you were amazing earlier for saving that child."

Shishido's eyes widened as he smiled in embarrassment. "Thanks"

"Seriously? So that's why you sprained your ankle?"

"Yes, Shishido-san was really cool and immediately left after saving the child. He was just like a hero"

Akutagawa grinned and ruffled Shishido's long hair. "Good job Ryou. So proud of you"

"Shut up and when did you wake up?"

"Just now, when he grabbed my arm" Akutagawa responded with a grin while pointing a finger towards Wakashi. 

"Well that's good then" Shishido turned to the first years and thanked them for their help. The younger lads immediately left though when one of the senior students in the club called them to gather the other balls.

Shishido and Akutagawa were about to head to the club room when Shishido remembered something.

"When did I give my name to them?" He thought but decided to wave it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to show Shishido's manly side, but I failed at it. Also, I know that Gakuto and Jirou call him by his last name. But I want them to be close just like when they were young.


	2. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Alpha's heat/rut: With a pair, they will become possessive to their Pair (Alpha/Omega/Beta). Especially to those who met their fated pair. Those who don't have a Pair or done a pact, tend to feel light-headed and do deeds without thinking. Thus most Alphas' without a pair prefer to be left alone. Fortunately, Omega's won't be affected by the Alpha's heat, unless they are attacked. While betas' won't experience any heats.

Ootori, Choutarou was now in his second year in high school. Nestled in his bed, as he tried to control his rut. ‘Shishido-san’ he muttered while trying to relieve the pain in his groin. He grabbed a used towel beside his head and started smelling from it while muttering his name repeatedly.

During his first year, he was able to earn a place as a regular after winning a match from one of his senpai’s. He soon met Taki Haginosuke and became a doubles partner with the cuticle-loving man. 

Despite not being able to play as a doubles partner with Shishido, since the man prefers playing single matches, nevertheless, he was happy to be much closer to him than he was months before. They even got closer though after he got the chance to participate in a social gathering in his school with Shishido, and got to spend more time with him. Ever since meeting him, and knowing him more, his thoughts had been filled about his unrequited love for the older lad. 

He was filled with excitement earlier from the thought of seeing the man again. Unfortunately, he’s currently experiencing a bad case of his rut. 

~

“I see, so he’s on his rut.” Atobe sighed as he stared directly at Shishido who was giving him a glare. “Then, It can't be helped. Shishido, pair up with Taki for now”

“Huh? Why should I? I play Singles you know”

The purple-haired man rolled his eyes at him, and let out a loud sigh. “Anyways, let’s start a friendly match. Mukahi and Oshitari vs Taki and Shishido”

“Damn you Atobe, you know I don’t play doubles.”

“Shut up Ryou, or could it be you’re afraid that you might lose to me?” Mukahi smirked with his hands on his hips.

“The hell did you say?”

“Ryou is so lame”

“Fine then, I’ll take you on, and you’ll regret it”

“We’ll see”

Taki rolled his eyes at them and let out a yawn. “Shishido is really an idiot”

“Well, isn’t it fine. Gakuto knows how to push Shishido’s buttons and that’s all good”.

Two hours passed, and Shishido was left confused when he was suddenly asked by Wakashi for a solo picture, that ended with a group picture when Akutagawa saw Shishido awkwardly posing in front of Wakashi. 

“You’re being weird Hiyoshi.” the long-haired man frowned while wiping his sweat with his soaked clothes.

“Blame it to Ootori” was his response, after grabbing his bag and left.

His brows raised as he questioned why, but received no answer. He turned his head to his teammates, who only shrugged in response to his question.

“You’re so dense Ryou, of course, it’s for Choutarou’s mmmm” were Jirou’s muffled voice, as he started to doze off on the couch.

“What do you mean?”

“Doesn’t matter. Anyway Ryou, I’ll leave Jirou to you. I’m hanging out with Yuushi”

“Huh? What do you mean? Gakuto! What does Choutarou have anything to do with it?” Shishido asked but got no response, as the red-haired lad already left with Oshitari by his side.

Three days after that though, Shishido did try to talk with Choutarou but was avoided for a couple of days due to him feeling guilty for using him as his sexual relief. Leaving the confused Shishido annoyed.

~

Shishido Ryou was already in his third year as a middle school student in June when he was taken off from the regulars. After being so overconfident and losing a match with Fudomine’s Tachibana. He felt miserable after the game and struggled to stand back up. He thrived to improve himself more and recreate his own tennis.

It was after he had another match with Atobe, and losing from him did Atobe pointed something out. He could see Ootori from the benches standing while watching him being utterly defeated by Atobe. His eyes widened from seeing the younger lad, as he frowned and looked at the ground.

“I’m not telling you to give up, but why don’t you try playing doubles?” The purple-haired lad stated and grabbed for his phone, leaving the defeated lad to decide what his next steps are.

Shishido then stood up from the ground and looked at Ootori again. He started walking slowly and soon started running towards him. 

~

Another year had passed and both got closer as days passed by. Ootori started to learn more about Shishido, since they both spent their time together for private training, going home together, and sometimes meeting up in the evening. He was able to notice his pros and cons, know when he’s in a bad or good mood, what he loves to do, and eat. Being able to become a doubles partner with him, and being taught a lot of things was a pleasant experience for Ootori.

Though after Shishido graduated from Middle school. they rarely see each other. Some of their older teammates are still attending Hyoutei for High School, especially Atobe who was now ruling the entire High School division as his new kingdom.

Nothing much has changed with his relationship with Shishido, however, his feelings towards the older lad only grew more as days went by. He wanted to gather the courage to confess but he was afraid that what he built might be broken, and he didn’t have the courage to break that relationship.

It wasn’t until it was closing to February that he heard some girls showing interest in Shishido. Their conversation about his senpai had piqued his interest and angered him as he thought that someone would steal him from him. Afraid of losing him, he started to consider.

It just so happens that they have planned a meet-up for training that day. He decided that now was the chance since they rarely meet in school. As he was on his way to the public tennis courts, he found the man he was excited to meet jogging his way towards him.

“You’re earlier than scheduled” Shishido called out, huffing with a hand towel by his neck and his tennis bag by his shoulder.

He smiled in response and greeted him. “Yeah, I was hoping to start early so I can be more prepared for the Kanto tournament.”

“Now that you mentioned it. Well, good luck with that. I’ll be rooting for you”

“Me too” Ootori with a flushed face beamed a smile to the older boy, ‘I also wanted to see you as early as possible’ he thought to himself.

“Hm? Did you say something?” Shishido asked curiously while placing his bag by the bench.

With sweat dripping from his forehead, he shook his head and laughed awkwardly.

“Anyways, let’s start”

“Yes, Shishido-san”

Few hours passed after their practice match, Ootori decided to lean his back against the bench seat as he tried to gasp for air to breathe properly. Shishido did the same while grabbing for his face towel and wiping his face with it. Ootori turned his back and opened the bag just beside him. Propping it open, he grabbed for his bottled water and handed it to Shishido, who gratefully accepted after wiping his sweat off.

“Tsk, I bought my own and just accepted your bottled water unconsciously”

Ootori laughed and was actually pleased when Shishido accepted the bottle without a word. “It’s alright Shishido-san, I don’t mind, I also unconsciously got used to handing you my water when we played doubles together.

Shishido chuckled in response and agreed with the silver-haired lad. It was a few minutes though that Shishido decided to grab a clean shirt and took off his sweaty shirt with his back facing the younger lad. Ootori stared at the naked back in front of him, as he gulped and tried to control his urges while staring at his body. He observed him take his clean shirt and wore it. He only realized that he was staring, when he saw Shishido’s hands waving in front of his eyes.

“Earth to Choutarou?”

With his blood running to his cheeks, he met Shishido’s eyes and pretended that he wasn’t lusting after him.

“Is something wrong? You’ve been staring at me for a while now.

Ootori felt his face heat in embarrassment, as he assured him that nothing was wrong, laughing awkwardly and unconsciously grabbed a hand towel to wipe his sweat with it.

“That one is dirty you know. It’s covered with dirt and my sweat”

Ootori froze and hid the towel behind his back. “Ohh I see, then, I’ll take it home with me and wash them. I’ll return them when we meet again.”

Shishido frowned and stared at his eyes, then promptly sat beside him, still observing his Kouhai’s actions. “Is something wrong Choutarou?”

“Nope, nothing at all. Everything is good. That was a good match you know, so I was sweating a lot” 

Still skeptical with his response, Shishido decided to ignore his actions for now. “Well, nevermind then.” There was silence between them before Shishido decided to speak again. “By the way, it’s almost your birthday right?”

“Oh, yes. It’s already February.”

“As a present, Just tell me what you want, though not something expensive” Shishido chuckled while scratching the bandage by his eyebrow.

With his eyes twinkling from excitement. Ootori beamed a smile towards Shishido, leaving Shishido a bit worried about what the younger lad was planning. On the other hand, Ootori completely forgot his main agenda.

~

“Are you really going to confess to him?”

Ootori heard someone talk. He turned his head and saw some of his classmates resting by the wall. They were currently in their P.E class, playing basketball. 

“Him? Who?” A brown-haired girl asked her male friend.

“You know, that tennis player who she’s being gungho with.

“Oh, Shishido-senpai”

“Yes, him”

“Why don’t you give it a shot on Valentines' day?”

The shorter girl in the middle was flailing around while attempting her friends to lower their voices when she noticed Ootori staring at them. Her eyes widened as she clamped both their mouths with her palms.

“I’m thirsty, let’s go. Let’s go, okay?” she exclaimed while pointing her eyes to the silver-haired man with her heads facing them. The two noticed her reaction and smirked, the other girl stood up from the ground and walked towards Ootori.

“Hey Ootori, you’re friends with Shishido-senpai, right?”

Ootori heard her, and responded with a glare, he then turned around and left the gym. Leaving the girl agitated while she stared at his back. Her friends had grabbed her arms while trying to calm her down, as the displeased woman attempted to follow the silver-haired lad to complain.

He was already outside the gym and was heading towards the water fountain when he bumped with his childhood friend.

“Oh! Hiyoshi”

“Hmm? Choutarou?” the brown-haired lad turned his head at him. "What?"

The taller lad sighed and said “Nothing much”.

“Hmm... Nothing much, usually means that you’re annoyed. Well, if that’s what it is, then." Wakashi was about to leave but remembered what he had to say. “Oh yeah, I heard someone is confessing to Shishido-san at the rooftop today."

With that Ootori had left in a hurry and ran.

Wakashi could only stare at his friends’ back, sweat dropping as he wasn’t even done talking yet. “Well, I guess that it should be fine. If Ootori confesses within this week. It will be my win” His smirk widened while walking back to his classroom.

~

“Shishido-san” Ootori shouted after slamming the doors open in the rooftop doors. He turned his head and looked around to find no Shishido around. With his brows frowning, he remembered the time. “Hiyoshi is such a meanie." He thought and closed the door, only to hear the door opening again and Shishido peeking from the gap.

“Ohh? Choutarou, what are you doing here?”

“Shishido-san” Ootori muttered and opened the door wide. Causing Shishido to step back and gotten surprised when Ootori came out and closed the door behind him. He was left confused when he started to look around as if he was looking for someone. 

“Choutarou? What's wrong?”

“Shishido-san, was someone here with you just now?”

With a raised brow, he shook his head and wondered what was wrong. “No, it was just me. I fell asleep during lunch and just woke up” he responded, standing up from the ground.

“Then that’s good”

“Huh?”

“Shishido-san. The truth is.”

“The truth is?”

Ootori went silent for a while before he spoke again. “Has someone confessed to you just now?”

“No. Why?” he responded with cheeks getting warmer.

“Then”

“Then?”

“You mentioned you’ll do something for my birthday, right?”

“Yeah I did”

“Then on Sunday, go out with me on my birthday”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note. This story isn't tennis focused, it's more about them in a romantic way, rather, it's just me fantasizing about them as a couple in a relationship.


	3. Contemplate

“Then, go out with me on my birthday”

Shishido stared back at the silver-haired eyes, confused about what was going on. He let out a sigh and placed his hand on his hips. “I’m not sure what’s wrong with you, but sure. We usually go out for training on your birthdays.”

However, Ootori doesn’t look happy. “I’m not asking you to train with me. I’m asking you out on a date and not the regular meetups that we usually do”

“Eh?”

“I’m asking you to go out on a date with me, with the intention of becoming your husband”

Shishido’s eyes widened from his words, leaving him shocked and having trouble processing them.

“Well then, I’ll send you a text on the weekend on when and where we’ll meet up. Bye” and with that Ootori already left, not giving a chance for the perplexed lad to speak.

~

“Shishido Ryou!” The older man standing in front of his desk exclaimed his name in a loud voice, which went through deaf ears. The older man nodded his head and crossed his arms in front of his body. “I see, I see. Looks like you find my class boring, that you would doze off with eyes wide open.” Without another thought, the teacher slammed both his hands on his desk, finally earning the youngster’s attention.

Shishido instantly shot up from his desk and stood firm. Shouting a ‘Yes’ as he stood up, he felt his spine turned cold when he noticed the taller figure in front of him, unconsciously making him ‘squeak’. He could hear his classmates giggling at him due to him releasing an unlikely voice.

“Good, good. I finally got your attention.”

With sweats dripping from his face, he gulped and stood as firm as he could. “Well then, as punishment for not being alive in my class. I assume you would be happy to help the gardener in picking up lawn weeds later after class, right? You seemed to be more interested outside rather than my class.”

With cold sweat and a shiver, Shishido nodded his head. Luckily the bell had already rung, singing that it’s now lunchtime. The teacher smiled at him except for his eyes, “Well then, I think you already know what you will be doing before going home right. I’ll tell the gardener later about your attendance. Okay?”

“Yes sir!”

As soon as the teacher left, the boy sitting in front of him turned to face him with a grin, while making fun of his situation. Making his cheeks as red as they could go. 

“Shut up!”

“Well, well. Shishido, do your best”

He glared at his classmate and sat down back to his chair “Shut up. why don't you help me then?”

“No way. You reap what you sow. You’re fully aware that it’s Kobayashi-sensei’s lesson. He can be strict to someone who doesn’t pay attention to his class.” He started to contain his laughter while trying to get his words out. “It’s also funny how you just shot up and squeaked in front of the teacher.”

“Stop laughing you idiot”

“Hey, Ryou” Mukahi called out from his classroom's door.

The boy in front of him started to laugh as he waved his hand to him. Shishido could only glare in response, as he got up and left the classroom.

“What’s wrong with Tanaka?”

“Nothing” he muttered while walking ahead of Mukahi.

~

Shishido sighed while munching on his meal, unconsciously sighing as he stared at his food. Ignoring Mukahi voicing out his thoughts on anything. 

“Tell me, why are we eating together?”

The orange-haired lad ignored his question and continued chewing on his favorite food. Akutagawa, who was the one who brought it, or more like his sister, smiled at her brother’s friend. “Mom said that she made too much and asked me to have lunch with you. Big brother was supposed to bring them, but he forgot.”

“Is that so, then, tell Auntie thanks.” Mukahi cheered, after noticing his favorite food inside the lunch boxes.

Shishido could hear them talk but nothing would register in his mind. His thought was filled with what Ootori had just asked from him a few days ago. He’s been secretly keeping his feelings towards the younger lad a secret since he’s a Beta and he doesn't want to be a hindrance to him. ‘Should I really?’ he thought to himself, remembering his words of intent towards him. His face started to get warmer, and his mind wandered off again, contemplating his decisions about Ootori.

“Earth to Ryou. What’s going on inside your head?”

Shishido raised his head, only to be greeted by his red-haired friend. He looked back at his meal and sighed.

“Is something wrong?”

“Hey, what would you do if someone-” he trailed off, face turning red, words getting mumbled. Mukahi raised a brow when a thought suddenly came to mind.

“Don’t tell me, Choutarou finally confessed to you?”

His eyes widened, his face warming. He tried to ignore his question, but his face was failing him from turning red.

“Damn it. It’s Hiyoshi’s win this time”

“Hiyoshi? And how did you know?” Shishido immediately slapped his mouth shut, realizing what he just said.

“That’s because Choutarou has been so obvious, but you’re just too oblivious. He’s been giving you lots of hints, but I guess you didn’t get those hints. That’s why they decided to make a bet, and Hiyoshi just won that bet.” Akutagawa muttered sleepily. 

“Huh?” 

Mukahi glared at Akutagawa for his dumb rhymes, “Anyways, I’ll go first, meeting up with Yuushi. Thanks again for the meal Rena.”

The younger lass nodded her head and waved her hand to him. She turned her attention back to Shishido and tilted her head to the side after noticing him frown. “Is everything alright, Shishido-senpai?” The younger Akutagawa asked while shaking her brother to wake.

“Eh? Ah, no I’m fine”

The first-year middle school stared back at him, making the older lad nervous. “Well, if you say so. Anyways, Shishido-san, can I ask you to help my brother? He’s not waking up at all.”

“Oh that. Wait” Shishido cleared his throat and leaned closer to the older Akutagawa’s ear. The orange-haired girl could only stare in confusion at what he was doing. “Bunta Marui is coming over”

With that, the orange-haired lad instantly sat up wide awake after hearing his name. He then stood up and looked around to find no bright red-pink hair around. He pouted and turned around to Shishido, “You meanie, you lied to me”

“Shut up, I’ll be leaving now. So be good and drink your medicine. I have to go to my club room later” she then bowed her head to Shishido and left after grabbing the empty lunch boxes.

Akutagawa grabbed his bottled water and popped the medicine inside his mouth, he then turned at Shishido and looked at him. The younger lad frowned as he tried to inch back from his eyes. “Hey, do you like Choutarou?”

His cheeks turned red and even got redder when he realized that they have been aware of his feelings toward the silver-haired.

“If you know, don’t ask me”

“Then are you two dating now?”

“Huh? Of course not”

“Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? That’s because he’s an Alpha”

“Ugh, are you an idiot?” Akutagawa yawned and leaned on the table with his hand supporting his head.

“I’m not. I just don’t want to get in his way.”

“You mean, ‘IF’ he ever finds his fated pair like how Atobe did?”

Shishido remained silent with a frown, leaning his head on his arms that were propped at the table and clutched hard at his upper arms with his hands.

“Well, that’s up to you two if you start dating or not. But just know that gender doesn't matter when it comes to love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jirou has a younger sister, but I don't know her name. Decided to make up my own. Also, Jirou has been stalking Bunta around, and yes they are dating. lol. That's just me with my BL-thoughts though.


	4. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Cringy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

'Love won’t care about gender.' Shishido thought, Akutagawa's words repeating in his head while sitting and waiting in the middle of the park, filled with couples on their date. Today was already Valentine's day, which means it’s Choutarou’s birthday, and as he promised, he agreed to go out with him on his birthday. He sat there staring at the couples passing him by. Sweating while looking around and feeling a bit warm in his stomach. Looking at his watch he started to regret leaving his house early. ‘Just an hour left, and he’ll be here’ he thought to himself, blaming his past self why he set his alarm for two hours early.

“Shishido-san?” he heard his name being called and instantly turned his head towards the voice.

“Oh, Choutarou. You’re early”

The silver-haired lad shyly smiled and sat beside him. “I wanted to be the one who will wait for you though”.

Shishido could feel his cheeks turning warm while observing the younger lad looking flustered beside him. He did try to hide his feelings towards him before, but now. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to. He let out a fake cough and asked him if they should go. With a sigh, Ootori smiled at him and stood up. He then offered his hand to Shishido, which in turn was ignored due to embarrassment. 

Ootori pressed his lips together, expecting Shishido to act that way. He unconsciously sighed while staring at Shishido's back and started to follow the older lad behind. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Shishido asked, turning around facing him, waiting for him to respond. 

Ootori grabbed his wallet and took out tickets that he got from his sister. “My sister gave me these as a present, so we’ll go here”. Shishido grabbed the tickets from his hand and observed them. A tiny smile formed on his lips, “Sure, let’s get going then.” he then pocketed the tickets, and started heading to the train station. Ootori chuckled, as he knows he’s been wanting to go to one for a while.

~

The train ride wasn’t exactly that long when they arrived at the Amusement park. Ootori notices Shishido’s eyes wide as if he’s a child excited for the rides, though he was trying to hide it. Once they got in, Shishido didn't waste time picking what ride to go first. Enjoying one ride after the other, the couple was oblivious to the stares they've been receiving, especially towards Ootori.

It was already lunchtime though when Shishido had enough for the time being and started getting hungry after passing by a food stall. Before he could offer to have lunch, Ootori had already dragged him to a nearby restaurant. After placing their order and waiting to be served their lunch, they indulge themselves in their usual conversation. Once they got their food, they enjoyed the meal that they both got and shared some with the other. Not realizing how affectionate they were while in public. He did notice though how Ootori was treating him a bit more special than usual but didn't put a mind to it, since he felt like nothing's wrong with it. It came to the point that Shishido lost track of what their day was supposed to be.

Shishido leaned on his chair, as he patted his stomach. “That was one good meal.”

“Yeah, but I was hoping I would be the one paying” Ootori muttered back, and drank from his glass.

Shishio waved his hand in front of him, “No way, you already got the tickets. It’s my responsibility as your senpai to treat you to a good meal.” He chuckled while sitting up, only to notice the frown in his eyes.

“Shishido-san, I did tell you that I am planning to court you. So please treat this as a proper date” he complained coldly while staring back at his eyes. Shishido sweat dropped from the scowl and nodded his head.

His words stammered as he agreed. “It’s not that I don’t treat this as a date” he blushed. “I-, I mean, we’ve been close for so long already, that I already am comfortable with you”

After those words that left his mouth, Ootori’s smile came back and nodded his head. “I see. That’s good to know” 

“Ye-yeah”

“Shall we go then?” Ootori stood up from his chair and offered him his hand before Shishido could get up. This time, Shishido took his waiting hand and left the restaurant.

While walking around hand in hand, Shishido started to feel the stare that he has been receiving from the crowds. Though as he observed them, he realized how they were staring at Ootori. They decided to take a rest for now, while they ate ice cream after Ootori noticed the ice cream stall as they were walking. He then led Shishido to a table and excused himself for a bit. 

Shishido nodded his head and was about to say what he wanted. But Ootori spoke for him first, “Shishido-san likes mint chocolate right?” Shishido nodded his head slightly, a bit flushed from the people still staring at them. He tried not to be bothered as he heard them talk more about the handsome young alpha. 

‘By the way, that man that we saw at the restaurant, sure was handsome. I wonder if he already has a pair.’

‘Right? But I saw him earlier leaving with someone. That might be his pair’’

‘Eh? But wasn’t that man a Beta? Well now that you mention it, he was indeed alone with another guy and they are even spoon-feeding each other. Such a bummer

Shishido’s face felt warm, as he realized what they had done in the restaurant. In embarrassment, he covered himself with his face, while pretending and hoping that they are not talking about them.

_ '  _ Right, I feel bad for him if the Omega suddenly comes around’

‘You say that but that rarely happens. They might be able to have a happy ever after’

Shishido’s eyes widen from the thought. Almost forgetting that Ootori is an Alpha, and sooner or later, he might meet his fated pair, just like Atobe had met his pair. He felt as if someone had stabbed his chest as his mind started to hover if they should be together or not.

“Shishido-san?”

He raised his head, only to find Ootori sitting down, with his face leaning to him. 

“Are you alright?”

He nodded his head with a forceful smile in response, making Ootor even more worried. He then grabbed for the Ice cream the younger lad offered and then grabbed his arm and hooked them with his. “Let’s go”.

“Yes,” he responded with confusion in his voice, not noticing the stare he received from the neighbor's table.

As they were walking around the park, Shishido can’t help but notice that more people are commenting about the young man beside him. His uneasiness started to get bigger, only further fueling his insecurities for being a Beta.

~

They were already in Shishido’s home when they just stood at the gate and talked for a bit before Ootori decided to go home for the day.

“Thanks for today Shishido-san. I had a fun birthday today with you”

Shishido forced a smile, telling him not to worry and that he enjoyed it as well. He then bid goodbye to him and closed the door, after he saw him leave the gate.


	5. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fated Pair: (which is very rare for them to find their Fated pair), Alpha can smell a certain scent from their Omega when they get close to each other. No matter how smelly, dirty, or even when they just took a bath. That certain scent they smell off from their Omega won't fade easily. Even when they use perfume.

It was already school day when Ootori Choutarou will be seeing Shishido Ryou later. Yesterday was a fun birthday date for him, as he got to treat Shishido preciously like a lover would. He was already up in his bed, still feeling the bliss that was lurking inside his body since yesterday. He really wanted to give a kiss or even just hug him, but knowing Shishido, he settled with a smile and a wave.

“Choutarou, aren’t you going to prepare for school?” 

He turned his head to his mother and greeted her with a glow.

“Oh my, looks like you had a fun birthday yesterday”

He nodded his head enthusiastically and placed his foot on the ground. He then walked towards his mother and gave her a tight hug.

“I hope we will be meeting this person, so please bring her or him here, okay?”

“I will.” 

“Then get ready for school”

"Yes Ma’am”

~

On the other hand, Shishido Ryou’s mind was filled with confused insights regarding Ootori. A sigh would escape from his mouth while walking his way to school. It was only interrupted though when he heard the Akutagawa's eldest scolding someone. He raised a brow and peaked from the gate. To see his childhood friend sleeping in the front door.

“Come on Jirou. You have school. You’ll be late.” the eldest sighed when suddenly he noticed one presence from the gate. A plan suddenly came to his mind as he smiled at Shishido and beckoned for him to come in.

“Thanks again Ryou!” he said and waved his hand happily at his brother's friend carrying his sleeping brother.

Few minutes passed and Shishido was now just a few steps away from their school. Greeting some of their classmates as he walked with a heavyweight on his back. He could see Mukahi walking in front of him while talking with Oshitari. He scowled and walked faster towards the red-haired.

“Hey Gakuto”

Mukahi turned around and was smirking after seeing him carrying a wide awake Akutagawa on his back. “Looks like someone is being played with”

“Huh, what do you mean?” 

“Hey Jirou, stop being a pain and walk on your own two feet”

Shishido turned his head and found Jirou wide awake with a wide grin plastered on his lips. “Damn you Jirou, if you’re awake why didn’t you say anything” he glared at the other lad and dropped him on the ground harshly.

Akutagawa however sat and crossed his leg while looking ignorant at his friends. “But I was really sleeping and felt good when I was just being carried around to school. Hey, hey Ryou, please carry me from now on”

“No way” he glared and stomped his way towards their school building.

“Then, Gakuto? Oshitari?” he turned to the other two.

“You’re being a bother Jirou. Hurry and go to your class. It’s almost bell time” the bespectacled lad commented, “Then, I’ll get going to my class. See you later Gakuto”

Mukahi nodded his head and waved back at him, he then turned his head to Akutagawa who was already up.

“By the way, looks like I won the bet this time”

“Huh?” was Mukahi’s only response.

~

Lunchtime arrives and Shishido finds himself lost in his thoughts again. It was a few minutes beforehand when he heard some girls talking about horoscopes. He didn’t really mind what they were talking about at first, but after hearing them mentioning Atobe and his fated pair. He started to lose his appetite. Packing up his lunch, he leaned back on the tree and decided to sleep it off.

“Hmm? What do we have here?”

Shishido opened one of his eyes and was greeted by someone who doesn’t belong to his school, petting a cat beside him.

“That should be my line. I don’t think that Seigaku will allow their students off campus just to visit other schools, and furthermore, you’re in the highschool div-” Shishido let out a sigh of annoyance, “Do you need help finding him?” There was no response though as the visitor was fixated on the cat. “Hey, you!” He called out a bit louder for him to hear, able to earn the smaller lad’s attention. Echizen turned his head towards him and stared at him. “I’m asking if you’re looking for Atobe”

“No, he’ll find his way here.”

“Oh?” he responded, sweat dripping from his response. "Is that so?" Still a bit in disbelief about Atobe being in a relationship with someone who is almost a lot like him. He decided to observe the dark green-haired lad staring at the cat.

“Hey!”

Echizen turned at him again and stared back. 

“About Atobe, how did you know that he’s your fated pair?” he asked after days of contemplating what outcome he should take with regards to Ootori.

The younger lad tipped his head to the side and stared back at the cat. “I’m not sure. The Monkey King called me his wife when I was six though”

“Oh! Then when did you learn about him being your pair?

“Don’t remember”

Shishido pressed his lips together, as he wondered whether he should ask further or not. His thoughts were interrupted though when he could see a purple-haired lad heading their way.

“Ryoma, you should have told me that you’re here”

Echizen turned his head towards him and stood up. “I lost my phone”

“I wasn’t even aware that you’re coming, good thing I was close by”

The younger lad frowned at him and sighed. “Whatever. Here” he then handed a little box to his pair and placed his hands back in his pockets. “Then, I’ll get going” Echizen responded and started walking off fast with a red face.

Atobe however smirked and started to chuckle evilly. “Hmm, Is your calendar late? Valentines was yesterday” he muttered and started following the embarrassed lad. 

“Shut up, be grateful I even gave you one.” Echizen blurted out a bit loudly. His face turning warm as he stared at his pair’s face smiling at him, rather smirking at him. “You bastard, you’re making fun of me, aren’t you?”

Shishido could no longer bear and rolled his eyes at them. Picking up his lunchbox, he left and went back inside the building, leaving the couple bickering in public. 

“Hey, is that Atobe-san’s fated pair? I heard that when it comes to a fated pair, they will have a distinct smell that never comes off when you meet your fated pair.”

“Hmm that must be why, he suddenly left when we were talking just now. He must have smelt his lover”

“More like his fated pair sense is tingling.” 

“Idiot”

He heard them talk as they giggled at the couple still having a talk battle. His jaw tightened as his mind ran again over Ootori and his possible fated pair. He started to become uncertain if he should accept his proposal as a lover or just stay as a friend so as not to hinder him in meeting his fated pair. However, it only got worse after seeing Ootori helping an elder woman, and was then complimented about how delighted and proud his fated pair will be if they met up. Ever since then, Shishido has tried to find ways to avoid Ootori. Leaving the young lad frustrated and anxious, whenever he refuses to meet up for a date.

~

Few weeks had passed when Ootori finally got a hold of him and was asked why he was avoiding him. He stood in front of the older man, who was looking guilty and uncomfortable. His arms crossed in front of his chest, as he asked him again. Shishido frowned and pressed his lips. He was pressured by his eyes and decided to just tell what it is. But before he could speak, Ootori started on his behalf.

“Is it because I’m an Alpha or maybe because I’m a male, that’s why you’re avoiding me?”

Shishido’s eyes widened as he looked at him shocked.

“You know Shishido-san, I know almost everything about you, and I can tell what you are worried about.”

Shishido’s felt his stomach turning cold, as he listened to Ootori.

“However, I don’t care about those worries or the so-called ‘fated pair’, I love you because you’re you.” Ootori took a deep breath and sighed. “As you want I’ll give you time for now. But mind you, I’m not planning on giving up”. Ootori looked at him sadly before leaving him alone.

~

Indeed a few weeks passed and Ootori had given him time to think. He started to care more than he usually does, and his worries are starting to clear up. His thoughts are always filled about the younger lad that it caused him to get in trouble with his class.

“That damn teacher, forcing me to read poems in front of the class” Shishido muttered while sulking on his locker. Wiping the sweat off from his head before wearing his jersey.

“Oh? You mean Kobayashi-sensei?” Mukahi chuckled while playing the scene that happened earlier from his phone. “Well, that was kinda your fault for spacing out during class” he added.

Shishido scowled at him and tried to grab Mukahi’s phone. His glare wasn't working at Mukahi who was watching a stolen video of him reading the poem. “Shut up and delete that” he muttered back as he tried to jump at him, but he fell face-first to the ground after the red-haired lad stepped back and jumped a few steps. 

Mukahi was surprised by the sudden fall and looked at Shishido, while still trying to hold back his laughter. “That was one hard fall.”

“Shut up” Shishido glared back and sat up, only to find a sleeping Akutagawa on the ground. “Jirou you idiot. You’re blocking the way” he glared at the sleeping lad and stomped him repeatedly on his ass. Unaware of the blood dripping from his nose.

“Oh, looks like you’re bleeding.” Mukahi pointed out.

Shishido frowned his eyebrows in confusion and raised his fingertips to his upper lips. He felt his fingers wet and stared at them with blood on them.

“Shishido-san, are you okay?” Ootori suddenly came rushing by his side, after seeing him on the ground with blood in his nose.

“Choutarou” the brown-haired man whispered in surprise while covering the blood on his nose. “What are you doing here?” he exclaimed loudly.

“Nevermind that. You’re bleeding!” he yelled worriedly, he instantly placed his arm under his knees while placing his other arm behind Shishido’s back. He then stood up, while carrying the shorter male and ran out towards the clinic, ignoring the flustered Shishido in his arms.

“What was that?” Akutagawa sat up and found Mukahi changing his uniform to his Jersey after he finished cheering on Ootori.

“Oh, you’re finally awake. Come on, get up. You’re causing trouble” he muttered while grabbing for his racket and left the clubroom while being followed by a sleepy Akutagawa still wearing his bag.

“By the way, I won the bet this time” he cheered while walking back and placing his arm across Akutagawa’s shoulder.

“No way” The orange-haired lad sleepily groaned.

~

“Are you sure, you’re alright?”

“Um-, yeah” Shishido uttered while placing a rolled tissue in his nose.”

There was silence between them, not knowing what to say after not seeing each other again after two weeks of avoiding each other. It didn’t take a while before Ootori decided to speak up. “I’ll be a first-year high school soon”

Shishido realized this and nodded his head. “I guess”

“Also, about last time. I’m sorry for treating you that way. I was just really not pleased that you don’t want to be a pair with me”

Shishido fell silent. “No, you don’t have anything to apologize for. That was my fault for not considering your feelings and only thinking about what people will think if an Alpha and Beta date.”

Ootori looked at Shishido, listening intently to what he had to say.

“You know, you’ve been in my mind since you told me that at the rooftop, and I guess people's ideals clouded my mind on what I really want and not caring about your feelings. I was really super lame. Sorry.” Shishido turned his head at him and grinned. “I wouldn’t have reached this conclusion when you didn’t put some sense into me and I’m really grateful that you give me a lot of time to think” he chuckled only to notice a teary-eyed Ootori in front of him. “Eh? Why?” he then grabbed for his napkin and wiped his eyes from the tears.

“Shishido-san, I love you very much”

The brown-haired boy started to feel his cheeks turning warmer, and was suddenly left in surprise when the younger lad pressed his lips to his. He slowly closed his eyes, and responded back. Giving a little revenge for surprising him like that with a kiss.

Once they let go, Ootori pressed their foreheads together.

“Then, is it okay to go out on a date next week?”

Shishido chuckled in embarrassment, “Are you an idiot?”

“Okay, that’s enough you young love birds and go back to class if you have nothing to do.” The nurse scolded and pushed them out of the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I didn't want to forget the 'Royal Pair'. So they made an appearance.


	6. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair. an Omega and an Alpha and a Beta only becomes a pair when they do a pact to each other, and that is the usual biting of the back of each other's neck. Also, a pact could only happen when they are both in their heat. They can still make a pact if they want to. Of course, the Fated pair still needs to do a pact.

Shishido Ryou was currently taking a rest in his room while talking with his lover over the phone. A chuckle would release from his throat as they talked about random things, and not minding the time passing. There was a knock on the door though and was abruptly opened wide, having no choice but to end their call.

“Jirou, what are you doing in my house?”

“I’ve decided that I’ll be staying in your house till graduation from now on”

“Huh?”

“Oh, don’t worry though. I’ll move out and find a small apartment that I can rent.”

Shishido sat up from his bed, as he looked confused and worried at his friend. “Wait, wait, wait. Did you have a fight with your father? I thought only Gakuto does that?”

“I guess not for now” Akutagawa chuckled as he laid down on Shishido’s bed.

“Hey, talk to me properly. I’m missing something here”

“He got someone pregnant and now Uncle is mad at him” Mukahi glared at Akutagawa and closed the door in Shishido’s room.

“Huh? What?”

~

“So, this idiot here has been visiting Rikkaidai a lot to see his idol who happens to be an Omega, and one thing led to another, and during one of their heats, boom, a baby is in the oven” Mukahi explained comically while receiving a glare from the orange-haired lad. He raised a brow at him and scoffed, “Well, I'm not the one who told myself about it. You cried it on me when you slept over at my house.”

Shishido cleared his throat and drank from his glass. “You mean that Marui? So you’ve been dating him? Since when?”

“Yep. Since first-year? No, was it during second-year? I’m not sure”

His friend's sweat drops from his nonchalant response and Mukahi can’t help but ask. “You two are really dating, right?”

“Of course we are!” Akutagawa exclaimed and showed him their promise ring. “I even bought ourselves promise rings.”

“-and I bet you forced them on him” Mukahi hesitated while observing his ring finger.

Akutagawa scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Did not, he accepted them, he even put this on my ring finger." He slammed his hands on the table after Mukahi rebuked him from his words.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough. So your parents didn’t like what you did and now you are running away from home. What about Marui? Have you talked with his parents?”

Akutagawa nodded his head and looked glum after mentioning them. 

“And they weren’t happy about it as well”

The orange-haired lad nodded, as he crawled back to Shishido’s bed and covered himself with the sheets.

“Come on, get back here” Shishido spoke out and grabbed the blanket off from him, only to find him crying. “Were they really that against your relationship?” 

Akutagawa shook his head and dried his tears, “They weren’t exactly against it. But they were heavily disappointed and now they won’t allow me to see him until everything is sorted out. I’m not even sure what that means. Will I be able to see him again or our baby?” he wailed loudly and grabbed for Shishido’s waist while blowing his nose on Shishido’s shirt. Shishido looked at the snot on his shirt in disgust and immediately cursed Akutagawa internally while patting his head.

~

“So that’s what Jirou told me”

"Eh? You mean Akutagawa-senpai is going to become a father?”

Shishido nodded his head and drank the bottled water in his hand. “Yep, good thing that we will be graduating next month, so there should be less issue on the other side." However, both parents aren’t happy with the state they are in.”

Ootori sighed and felt bad for his senpai. “But, Akutagawa-senpai should talk with their parents, and sort everything out. Senpai isn’t dumb so he’ll find a way to settle this.” he smiled and grabbed Shishido’s hand. 

“I guess. But right now isn’t a good time to talk with Jirou’s parents.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Auntie isn’t actually the problem, however, Uncle might be one”

“Oh?”

“But even if both parents will not consent to their relationship, Jirou and Marui already made a pact, and there’s nothing they can do to severe that, it can only cause stress and depression if they do so. So wipe that gloom look on your face and let’s play another set” he stood up from the bench and grabbed Ootori’s hand to stand.

“Hmm, I envy you, being lovey-dovey with Choutarou all day” Akutagawa bitterly said, while standing behind the bench.

“You! when did you get here?”

“Before you two got here. I’m amazed you didn’t notice me sleeping behind the bench.

“Who would even notice you?”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, you two are in your own world. Bye, I’ll borrow your keys and stay at your house.” 

“Hey Jirou, wait”

“No worries, I already told Auntie about me staying for the night. I also told her that your dating someone already”

Akutagawa left, leaving an angry Shishido and a flustered Ootori.

~

“Idiot love birds'' he muttered while heading back to Shishido’s house with a frown. His mind has been occupied with his predicament, that falling asleep wasn’t an option for him. He tried to talk with Marui’s parents, but he was dismissed and asked to let them have time and think properly. His parents, however, his father especially, were still furious with him. He let out a sigh in frustration, kicking a pebble that came across his view while looking at the ground.

“Should you really be acting like this?” 

He raised his head from the ground and found his pair raising a brow at him.

“Bun-chan”

Marui’s brows frowned when he heard the nickname. “Don’t call me that.”

Akutagawa giggled and wrapped his arms around him. “I missed you”

The slightly taller lad smiled sadly while wrapping his arms around his waist. “I know, but now’s not the time. Let’s get going”

“Go, where?”

However, he didn’t get any response, as the other lad had already dragged them to a bus stop. Once their bus arrived, they both got in and waited for a couple of minutes before they arrived at their stop. Marui gripped their hands together, causing Akutagawa to notice his cold hands. “Bunta, are you okay? Your hands are cold” He asked while letting go of his hand, he then took off his jacket and draped it around him. Marui thanked his lover and grabbed for his hand again. Walking for a few minutes, they finally arrived at a restaurant. The orange-haired lad was surprised to see his parents having a talk with Marui’s parents. When Marui’s male mother noticed them, he smiled at them and asked them to sit.

“Jirou, what took you so long? I had to ask Bunta to look for you” Jirou’s mother scolded her son.

“Eh?” he asked cluelessly at his parents.

“Are you that surprised?” 

“But? Huh?” He turned to his father who was ignoring him while eating his dinner.

“Anyways, sit down, and we’ll talk properly this time and no shouting. Okay, dear?” Jirou’s mother smiled at her husband. The man nodded in response as he grabbed for his water.

~

It was already past 7 in the evening when they decided to leave after a good meal and reached a better conclusion for their future plans. Both their parents already left, leaving them alone in a cafe, as their parents decided to shop for the baby. 

Marui thought at first that his pair would object about their terms, but he was impressed after the lad just nodded his head and agreed while listening and not disturbing them. 

“You know, I actually did think that you won’t agree earlier”

Akutagawa chuckled, “I guess. But after a few thoughts about the baby and you. I decided that it's best if I listen to them.”

Marui raised a brow, as he smiled back. Looking surprised as his lover is usually the happy-go-lucky type of man.

“Well, we will be adults by then, and I have to do something to assure our parents that we can do just fine”

“So college and then a job, is it?”

“Yup, initially I wasn't planning to enter college and planned to elope with you and work so we both could start living together. But that’s not really an ideal answer. Is it?”

“Hmm, eloping and living together doesn’t sound bad. Want to elope now?”

Akutagawa giggled. “sure, but I don’t want to make you sad”

Marui smiled happily and grabbed his hand to squeeze them together. Akutagawa smiled back, as he squeezed them back. When a thought suddenly came to Akutagawa's mind.

“Oh no I forgot. Ryou’s parents aren’t around and I have his house keys with me”

Marui stared at the keys his lover was holding with his other hand. When Akutagawa suddenly smiled and picked up his phone. He observed his lover carefully as he was smiling and apologizing through the phone and suddenly hung up.

“Is that okay? Shouldn’t you have just told him to come here and fetch them?”

Akutagawa grinned at him and chuckled. “Nah, everything will be fine. Choutarou isn’t the type to leave his Shishido-senpai alone. I bet those two are there in their own universe.”

“Is that so”

“Anyway, enough about Ryou. Let's talk about baby names''. The orange-haired lad hyped up, earning a chuckle from his pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this story is more on Jirou and Bunta. and mpreg. Jirou being an idiot and got Bunta pregnant.


	7. Pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair. (Omega/Alpha/Beta) only becomes a pair when they do a pact with each other, and that is the usual biting of the back of each other's neck. Also, a pact could only happen when they or one of them is in their heat. Of course, the Fated pair still needs to do a pact.

A brown-haired lad was shivering from pleasure while trying to stifle his moans. His hands shot up after the man above him thrust his cock inside him. Wrapping his arms around him, not noticing a tear falling from his eye. 

“Ryou” the man on top, moaned his name while ramming his hips towards the smaller man.

Shishido, felt his arms being grabbed and was shifted above his head, slightly pushing them as they both pleased each other with their bodies.

“Chou-” his eyes widen after feeling something sensitive hit inside him. His body flinched and shivered from the sudden connection.

“Sorry, I can’t hold it anymore” Ootori grunted as his movement started to get faster and harder, leaving Shishido to moan uncontrollably. It was a few seconds later that they both felt the tingling sensation together as they released their cum. Shishido slowly started to lose consciousness after going at it for the second day, leaving Ootori to do whatever to his body.

~

Shishido Ryou is aware that making a pact with an 'alpha' would be stressful for his body during their rut, and here he is now, waking up with a sore back, body bruised and covered with bite marks. Currently stuck in bed, face down. He turned his head to the side, to find his lover looking doomed, like a kicked puppy. He chuckled from the thought and raised his hand, caressing the younger lad on his head. “Come on now, it’s not your fault. You did overdid a bit, but you were in a rut.”

The silver-haired lad cried, “Shishido-san, I’m really sorry”.

Shishido laughed at his face. ‘-and you reverted back to my last name’. He thought, “Now enough crying. I'm starving and I want breakfast”.

Ootori’s face went red, instantly standing up and nodded his head. “Yes! Just stay here. I’ll prepare a delicious breakfast for us”

“Thank you” he responded and stared at the mirror after Ootori left the room. He could see the back off his neck, covered in band-aid plasters all over his body. “Never thought he could bite that hard” He sighed and tried to stand up slowly. He successfully sat up and leaned on the bed’s headboard.

It has already been years since they started dating, and now preparing for his college graduation.

After he graduated high school, Shishido decided to live on his own, to learn how to manage himself, and started doing part-time jobs while focusing on his college degree. However, when Ootori was about to graduate high school. The young lad offered to live with him, which he refused. He did try and repeatedly ask though, but he would decline him every time. Since they choose different colleges for their degree.

“Shishido-san breakfast is ready”

Shishido turned at him and smiled, Ootori then came in with a bed table in his hands with their breakfast.

“Thanks, I was starting to die in hunger.” he exaggerated and was met with a chucking Ootori. Shishido smiled, placing a hand behind Ootori's neck to bring their faces closer together as he pressed their lips. 

They started to have their meal while having a small conversation when Shishido’s phone suddenly rang up. He then asked his lover to fetch his phone from the ground, and he looked at his screen only to frown. He rejected the call and continued eating his breakfast with Ootori when his phone rang again.

“Sorry” he sighed and picked it up. Ootori listened and observed his lover's expression from annoyance to frustration while nibbling on his sunny-side-up egg. It didn’t take a while before Shishido ended the call and threw his phone back to the bed.

“Who was that?” he asked worriedly.

Shishido sighed and said it was no one. But his phone rang up again. 

“Is it a stalker? Do you want me to handle it?”

“No, it’s not, and It's fine.” Shishido looked at his ringing phone again and sighed. He opened his phone and sent a mail to the caller instead. After finishing their meal, Shishido stood up slowly from the bed with Ootori’s help and got dressed. “Don’t worry about earlier, okay? I’ll handle it and thanks for the breakfast. I’ll talk to you later” he smiled and picked up his phone and bag. He then gave him another kiss on his cheeks and left Ootori’s apartment in a hurry, making the lad filled with worry.

~

However, Ootori started to notice something weird with Shishido since that day. It was one time during their date. After they left the mall, Shishido instantly looked disturbed and was in a hurry to leave. Also when he asked if they could jog early in the morning together, the usual exercise-loving lover declined his offer without any valid reason. As days passed by and it turned into weeks. His worries started to make a wrong turn when he saw Shishido with someone he hadn't met before. 

They were alone in a restaurant talking as if they were close. Shishido would smile and laugh loudly as if they'd known each other a long time ago. He decided to give him a call, but when Shishido heard his phone and looked at his screen, he rejected the call. His heart broke thinking that his lover is cheating on him. He decided to send him one text. He got a response instantly, stating that he will go to his apartment later tonight. With that Ootori took a picture of them, and went back home with a heavy heart.

Few hours after what he saw, it was already almost ten in the evening when he heard his door open. 

“Choutarou?”

He heard him call out to him, but he remained silent in the dark, leaving the older lad surprised after he turned on the light. 

“You scared me, what are you doing with the lights off?” he chuckled and sat beside him. 

Shishido observed him silently, noticing how Ootori placed his elbows on his knees and hands on a tight grip while his mouth was leaning on them.

“You look serious. Is everything okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Shishido-san.”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to live together?”

Shishido’s face turned sour, as he asked him to repeat his question. He let out a sigh in annoyance after hearing them for the second time that day. “As I told you before. ‘No’ is ‘No’. You know that your apartment is far from my college, and mine is far from yours. I don’t want to spend my early mornings getting up just to get to school.”

Ootori stayed quiet and listened to him talk, his mood got worse as he kept listening to him rant.

“Also, we already agreed about this one” 

There was silence between them after Shishido noticed him looking at his phone.

“Choutarou?” he asked after hearing him mumble some words. “Choutarou?” he called out his name again.

“Is it because you’re cheating?” Ootori turned to face him with a glare. While showing him a picture from earlier that he took with his phone.

Shisihdo’s eyes widened as he stared at the screen. He then squinted to focus his eyes on the couple in the picture.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” The younger lad said angrily, “So who is this guy? Your new lover?” His eyes though went from anger to confusion right away after he noticed his brown-haired lover laughing at him.

“What’s so funny? You think I'm dumb for realizing this now?”

Shishido shook his head, waving his hand, denying what he just stated. “That’s not it”

“What is it?”

“That’s my brother.”

“Eh?” 

Shishido started to laugh again and took at least a minute before he calmed down. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He then went back beside Ootori, sat on the couch, and leaned on him. He let out a chuckle again after hearing him scolding himself. “But you being jealous like that felt so good.”

“Huh? But I get jealous a lot. I always get jealous whenever you go out with Mukahi-san and Akutagawa-san on a date rather than with me.”

“Hmm? Then you must be good at hiding them”

Ootori pouted, as he looked at the picture on his phone. Finally noticing the familiar gestures and appearance they both have. “ I feel like an Idiot”

Shishido chuckled while turning around, he then wrapped his arms around him. “That’s alright since you’re my Idiot”

Ootori chuckled from that and started pushing Shishido to the couch, leaving the older man to giggle from the tiny kisses.

~

The next day, Ootori was then introduced to his lover’s brother.


	8. Proposal

Shishido Ryou was a bit surprised with himself, and his relationship with his kouhai turned lover.

Six years had passed since they started dating, and he didn’t regret accepting him as his lover. He had pondered it at first, since Ootori is an Alpha, and they are both males. That almost did hinder his feelings towards the younger lad but after a few considerations about it. He realized that Ootori was far more important than what he was worried about. They did have arguments and misunderstandings while they were dating, but they decided that it’s best to be open-minded about it, and share what their thoughts are.

Just last year, they had another fight when he forgot to mention it to Ootori about his outing with his college friends. Shishido had to attempt his best to make amends and bring his lover out of his foul mood. 

Now, here he is staring at the engagement rings on his hand. He still can’t forget though when Ootori bought up the topic of weddings. With his sweaty hands, he took the larger with his fingers and observed their initials carved inside the ring. He’s not really the type to be romantic, since Ootori was enough to fill that hole.

Today’s actually their sixth anniversary, and he’s been keeping the rings a secret for a while. He placed the box back in his pocket while waiting for him to come home. He’s currently at Ootori’s apartment, sitting in front of the table with the food still steaming hot. He looked at the clock and sighed when he realized that it was already past eight in the evening.

He took out his phone and dialed his number.

“Yes?”

“Choutarou, are you busy?”

Few minutes passed and he could hear the doorknob being turned. Shishido stood up from the chair and went to the front door. “You should have told me that you’re on your way home.”

Ootori smiled fondly while wrapping his arms around him. “I wanted to surprise you. Was I too loud?”

“Yep, heard you loud and clear when you opened the door.”

That night they shared their meal and kisses while watching thrilling movies on the television.

“By the way” Shishido coughed out, snuggled comfortably in his lover’s arms. He then took the box in his pocket and showed him their rings. “I got us some rings, and-”, he continued as he turned his head at his younger lover. “Well, anyways. That is.” Shishido swallowed his own saliva and let out a cough. “Hope you-”

The silver-haired glomped at him while giving him kisses on his lips. The shorter lad tried to speak, but his words were taken, as their kisses turned intimate.

~

Ootori Choutarou was overwhelmed by the events that happened yesterday, he wasn’t anticipating a proposal at all on their anniversary. But once his lover showed the rings to him, no words came out from his mouth, and just went and pushed his lover on the bed. 

Staring at his ring, while drinking his coffee. His face was dazzling with a loving look on his face, eyes not moving away from his ring. A few minutes later, he heard his lover stirring from his sleep. He placed his mug on the table, stood up from the chair, and walked towards his drowsy Fiance. He pressed a kiss on his temple, earning a smile from the half-asleep man.

“Good Morning Ryou” he muttered softly while placing another kiss on his lips. Shishido responded back and sat up on the bed with a bit of pain. “Are you okay?”

Shishido laughed and nodded his head, “I’m fine.” 

Ootori smiled fondly at him, “Do you want coffee?”

“Yes please, with breakfast”

The younger lad nodded his head and went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. “Oh, by the way, Ryou”

“Yeah?”

“When do you want to get married?”

He didn’t get a response though, as the older man had already gone inside the covers, acting bashful all of a sudden. Ootori grinned widely as he left the room to prepare their breakfast. Still conscious of his engagement ring on his ring finger.

~

“Oh Ryou-san, Mom wants me to do a favor for her later today. I’ll see you at your apartment after that.”

Earning him a sleepy response from the lad still tucked inside the blankets.

“I’ll call you later.”

Shishido poked his head out under the covers and waved his hand at him looking sluggish and exhausted. He slowly sat up on the bed, still feeling something inside him. “Damn it” he cursed while trying to stand up. He placed a hand on his hips, and slowly left the room. Not before noticing the hickeys on his body that his lover just left an hour ago.

His cheeks went red and started heading to the bathroom. Washing the smell off from his body, as their cum was mixed together. He spent almost an hour and a half inside the bathroom, as he tried to let out everything that his lover had left inside him. Standing by the mirror, he could feel his face turn warm after noticing some bite marks. He heard his phone rung on the kitchen table and decided to grab for his phone without looking at the caller.

“Hello?” a few seconds into their conversation he could feel his heart pounding as he listened to him.

_ “Well, mom wanted to celebrate our engagement today, and she kinda got excited and already called your parents about dinner later. Are you okay with it?” _

“Uh, yeah. Sure. That's fine” It wasn’t that long though when Ootori ended their calls, saying that his mother is back from the restroom.

After that, Shishido didn’t waste any time trying to find ways to cover the hickeys around his neck and he opted to wear something so they could cover them. But slowly realizing that covering might be hard, he tried to use bandages instead-but worried that it might be too obvious. In a hurry, he left Ootori’s apartment and went back to his own apartment, not after buying a foundation on his way.

~

It was already six in the evening, when he got another call from his fiance, telling him about the location. Without many words to say, he soon left his apartment and got on a bus. He didn’t realize the familiar eyes gazing at him. He tried to ignore the gaze, hoping that the hickeys aren’t too noticeable despite applying foundation on top of them, and even wore a long sleeve turtleneck shirt, after finding hickeys at the back of his arms, that was too visible in the human eyes.

He heard someone called for him, causing him to turn his head around. He noticed Akutagawa sitting with Bunta beside him while carrying their daughter.

“Jirou!” he sounded surprised as he looked at his friend. Standing up from his chair and closer to them.

Akutagawa was wearing a wide grin on his face while looking at his friend. “So when’s the wedding?’

Shishido’s face turned red, “How did you know?”

“Auntie called us, right?” Jirou smiled while looking at his partner.

‘So the old woman invited you guys as well.’ he thought to himself, wondering if his mother called the other one as well.

“Congrats though, heard that you got engaged yesterday?” Bunta added smiling happily at the brown-haired lad.

“Thanks” he shyly responded, while looking away. Earning a giggle from his childhood friend.

“Hmmm.. so who popped the question?” the orange-haired man grinned again. There was silence though, as Shishido was too flustered to respond. “Ah, so it’s you. So how did Choutarou react?” he added, earning a nudge from his husband. Another silence again, leaving the older man curious about the turtle neck he’s wearing. “I see, no wonder you’re wearing a turtleneck when you usually don’t like wearing one in this hot weather.”

“Oh, looks like we’re here” Shishido exclaimed, face red while pretending not to hear Jirou. While the latter just giggled at his reaction.

The group then got off the bus and started heading to the restaurant. Shishido then let out another tired sighed, after seeing a familiar red hair walking in front of them with his pair.

“You two as well?” he called out behind them, earning their attention.

“Huh? Oh, Ryou. Who do we have here? Congrats Future Mr. Ootori”

“Shut up Gakuto. People can hear you”

Gakuto raised a brow and looked around. “Who cares if they can hear, right Yuushi?”

“True. anyways, congrats on your engagement Shishido. I mean Future Mr. Ootori”

“Shut up and why do I have to change my last name. It could be Choutarou who will become a Shishido.”

“Yeah, but Shishido Choutarou kinda sounds weird. But Ootori Ryou sounds better. Don’t you agree, Yusshi?”

“That’s right Shishido, I mean Ootori.”

Shishido rolled his eyes at the couple, walking ahead of them trying to snub their teasing.

“You still really love to tease him don’t you?” Akutagawa asked, standing behind Mukahi.

“Well, that bastard is getting married. I am still at least allowed to tease him before then.” Akutagawa smiled while patting his friends’ hair. 

“I see, I see. Gakuto was just sad that Ryou is leaving the nest.”

Mukahi's face turned red, as he kicked Jirou in his tight. “Shut up. Ryou is just super lame. Let’s go Yuushi” He then grabbed Oshitari’s hand and followed Shishido behind.

“Jirou? You okay?” His daughter asked with her head tilting to her side.

“It’s Daddy, right Nao?”

“But Daddy calls you Jirou, and Jirou is Jirou.”

Jirou turned at his husband and looked a bit sad from the explanation. Bunta was trying to maintain his laughter though and grabbed for their daughter.

“Honey” Jrou cried standing up. Leaning at his pair. 

“I know, I know. Then, why don’t we call Jirou, ‘Papa’ from now on Nao?”

The little girl nodded her head enthusiastically while raising her hands towards Jirou who immediately grabbed her in a tight hug. With his arms holding his daughter, he used his free hand to clasp with his husband’s hand.


	9. Ceremony

Two months had passed after Shishido proposed to Ootori. After a few weeks of planning with wedding planners and some help with their parents. They agreed to get married next year, in January. 

Here he is now though, looking shocked while staring at his Fiance talking with some girl, who just came out from his apartment. Though they are engaged, Shishido still opted to stay at their own places until their wedding.

He stared at the couple confused and annoyed. He could feel something inside him twist after seeing how they are so close to each other. Without a second thought, he walked towards them and noticed his Fiance’s eyes on him. 

He raised a brow as he approached them. Hands in a fist as he glared at his Fiance’s confused look.

“Ryou?”

The girl then turned at him and smiled, he then bowed her head at Ootori and left them. 

“Mind explaining?” Shishido asked with his voice hinting in anger.

“Eh? Explain what?” 

Shishido’s frowned at him, and it fits of anger, threw the bag he was carrying at him and storming inside the house while looking and checking around. Ootori followed his fiance in confusion while calling out his name.

“Is there something wrong?” He would ask his lover, every time the other man would check the trash cans and bathroom. Shishido harshly turned at him and asked.

“I better not find any evidence of your cheating you bastard, once I found one. No wedding will be happening.”

Not letting him explain, he grabbed his bag from him and ran out the door. Leaving Ootori scared, worried, and annoyed by what he meant. Though he didn’t waste time, as he immediately grabbed his fiance and dragged him back inside. 

He locked the front of his door and went to his room. Dumping his lover back to the bed, as he stood in front of him while glaring.

“Mind explaining why you think that I am cheating?”

Shishido glared back, as he stood up and shouted what he saw just now. After he was done, Ootori stood there in shock. 

“I am not cheating on you, and that woman is my cousin.”

“Cousin?”

Ootori let out a sigh and leaned on the wall, relief washing over his body. “I did tell you last week right, that I’ll be teaching piano to my cousin.”

“But why here? You have a grand piano at your parent’s house right?”

“We did plan to do the lessons at my parent’s home, but it will take time for both of us to go there. We decided to do it in my apartment since I have an electric piano, and she doesn't own any piano.”

“Oh” 

By this time, Ootori was already smirking while softly locking the door to his room. He then walked towards his window and closed the curtains.

“I take it that you're jealous.”

With his face turning red, he crossed his arms. “So what if I am. I am your fiance, and we’re getting married soon.”

“Hmm? So you don’t trust me that much then?”

Shishido’s eyes widened and turned to face him. “No, I didn’t say that, I just wanted to...”  His words were left unsaid though, as he noticed Ootori’s face closing to him. Their heads are an inch closer, their noses are almost touching. Shishido could feel the heat on his cheeks, after noticing Ootori’s smirk.  “You’re making fun of me aren’t you?” 

“I am not. I’m very ecstatic actually. Finally got to see you jealous for me, when it was just me who always got jealous.”

“Shut up, you’re taking pleasure with this.”

“Sure I am” 

Ootori then pressed his lips to his and started caressing him all over his body. Slowly taking off his shirt, while pressing kisses to his temple to his chin. 

“Indeed a pleasure to know that you love me as much as I do to you” Ootori added while leaving kiss marks on his neck. Shishido placed a hand behind Ootori’s head while using his other hand to cover his mouth from releasing a moan. It wasn’t later though when he felt hands around his wrists and his hands are now pinned above his head.

“This is unfair” Shishido moaned, noticing how he was now in his underwear.

“What is?” the man on top of him asked while sucking on Shishido’s right ear.

“I’m almost butt naked and you’re not.”

He grumbled, earning a chuckle from the silver-haired man. “I guess it is.” He then sat up, and took off his shirt, then stood up, to take off his pants as well. His eyes then traveled back to his lover who was intently staring at his chest to his stomach and his eyes landed staring on his bulging tent.

“Liking the view?”

Shishido smirked, as he kneeled on the bed, and pressed his lips to his for another heated deep kiss.

~

Shishido was already twenty-four when he felt his heart start to beat fast since yesterday. His stomach was filled with butterflies every hour. Feeling his hands cold due to the excitement, and worry if everything will go fine. 

He was left alone in his own room to prepare himself for his wedding, already wearing a white tuxedo. He sighed as he stared at the engagement ring on his ring finger. His hand would unconsciously move towards the necklace around his neck, and sighed again. He then heard his door opened, and found Jirou with his daughter.

“So how’s the bride?” he teased with a smirk, earning a glare from the younger male.

“Shut up, and I’m a man.”

Naomi with her grey-brown eyes, she’s an exact replica of her mother except that she has orange hair. “Ryou” She exclaimed loudly while handing him a white bouquet of flowers. “Daddy said to give this to you”

Shishido accepted the flowers and patted the girl on her head. “Thanks, Naomi.”

The little girl smiled widely, noticing her smile that was so much alike with her father. Jirou grinned back, as he picked up his child. “She looks a lot like me, right?”

“Oh, Jirou’s already here.” Mukahi strolled in, with a paper bag in hand. He then casually handed the bag to his friend and sat on the couch with a pout. 

The two stared at each other and wondered what happened, Akutagawa placed his daughter to the ground, while Shishido approached his friend. “What’s wrong Gakuto?”

Mukahi turned at Shishido and placed both his hands on his shoulder. “Hey, Ryou” 

“Huh?”

Mukahi started to feel skeptical, while still wearing a frown. “Nevermind. It’s nothing. Congrats on your wedding”

“Ah, could it be that you're jealous since Ryou is going to get married!” Akutagawa chimed in grinning at his red-haired friend.

“That’s not it” he exclaimed back furiously when a certain someone entered the room. Mukahi’s eyes widened and turned into glare after he saw the bespectacled man at the door. “My headache is coming in. I’ll go out for fresh air. Later Ryou.” He growled in a loud voice and stormed off out the room while ignoring Oshitari’s calls to him.

Oshitari’s eyes landed back on the Shishido, “Sorry, I’ll congratulate you properly later” with that he left in hurry to follow his lover.

“Okay, the wedding will start soon, Is the groom ready?” the wedding planner asked with a smile, not noticing the silence in the room.

~

Just five more minutes, and Shishido will find himself walking in the aisle. Staring at the door, he could still feel the butterflies flying around his stomach.

“Are you ready?” the wedding planner asked.

With a shy nod, he smiled and fell in love again after seeing his lover waiting for him at the altar.


	10. Conceive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male Betas' are rare to get pregnant, they are mostly considered as a ‘Recessive Omega’, (but I decided to call them 'Late bloomers'. lol. They can either become an Alpha or an Omega) Alpha males take longer to conceive a baby, BUT only possible if their pair is also an Alpha. Omega males can get pregnant. Of course, females get pregnant, except for some who can't due to medical conditions or such.

Two years had already passed since Ryou got married to his lover, now his husband. Their days went as usual, except that they moved into an apartment with two bedrooms, a full bath, with an open floor plan. They were lucky enough to be able to rent this apartment at a cheaper price through his husband’s uncle. The father of the woman, who he thought Choutarou was cheating with. He felt ashamed at first and apologized to the family that was just left confused.

It was already early in the morning when Ryou sluggishly sat up from the bed after turning off his alarm clock. A yawn escaped from his mouth, and soon felt something cold. Smiling at the puppy who was now pressing his ice-like nose to his bare knees. “Want to go for a run buddy?” He greeted while ruffling his fur.

“Ryou?” 

He turned his head to the side, and found his husband by the door, wearing an outfit that is good for running. He then stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“You, going for a run?”

“Planning to, I was about to ask you if you want to join” The silver-haired man smiled, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“Would be glad to.” He grinned and immediately let go of his husband to change his clothes. He then called out for the puppy and asked him to fetch his collar in which the dog happily obliges.

~

The couple was already on their way back to their apartment, as they were a few steps away, they noticed a familiar face waiting in front of their gate. The man turned his attention to them after he noticed them coming closer.

“Oshitari, you’re here. Need something?” Ryou curiously asked the taller man. Choutarou invited him inside, but the man refused as he had somewhere to go.

“I won’t take too long, I'm just here to give you your invitation to Atobe’s wedding. Atobe sent yours and Jirou’s to ours. Also, some of Echizen’s friends invited us to prepare for a surprise baby shower. ”

The couple accepted the invitation card, and bid the man goodbye, they faced each other a bit surprised to hear Atobe becoming a father soon.

“So, a Baby” Choutarou mumbled, looking at the invitation card while eating his brunch. Ryou went silent, eating his own meal, staring at his husband unconsciously looking worried. The silver-haired man beamed at him with a smile, wondering who the baby will look like. As they talked about baby stuff and what they should buy for a gift, sent a bit of worry to the other man. His attention was grabbed by his husband when the other man exclaimed loudly if they should go. He nodded his head and decided on a date to buy gifts for the baby.

Two days after that Choutarou was unaware of how he seemed to mention babies a lot, Ryou was starting to get bothered about it. He decided to go for a medical exam to see if it was possible for him to carry a child after he accidentally mentioned his concern to his mother.

_“Oh, I haven’t told you? Your uncle thought that he was a Beta until he got pregnant and found out that he’s actually an Omega.”_

He got curious about what he heard and asked her further about his Uncle. He later found out that at least some of his relatives are actually ‘late bloomers’ through his mother’s side. Some of them either became an ‘Alpha’ or an ‘Omega’ due to them being in a physical relationship with an ‘Alpha’ or an ‘Omega’ that helped trigger into turning to their real second gender. 

Here he is waiting for the result, however, the result still shows that he’s a ‘Beta’. With a decision in wanting to give a baby to his husband, he decided to talk about family planning with him.

It was after their dinner that Ryou decided to tell Choutarou what he wants. The silver-haired man was happy that his husband was thinking about a possible pregnancy and is hoping to have a child with him. However, after hearing the results and the probability of him carrying a child was impossible. They both decided and agreed that they can either find a surrogate mother or go for adoption instead. 

As the day for the baby shower was closing by, they finally got to buy presents for the baby and a gift for Atobe and Echizen’s wedding. Spending their day like a date, loving and showing their affection to each other. During the night as what lovers would do, they made a mess on the bed repeatedly, unaware that it was Choutarou’s rut.

A day later though, Ryou finds himself bedridden for a while and a guilty Choutarou by his side.

~

It was a day after the ‘Surprised Baby shower’.

Ryou still finds it amusing how the so-called stoic prince suddenly got emotional during the event and hid in the bedroom for a couple of hours, only getting out after his fiance had persuaded him to come out.

“Never thought that Echizen can act like that” he muttered huskily while leaning his back to his husband's chest, feeling the warm heat of his body. “Kinda excited what their baby will look like, right?”

Choutarou smiled and agreed. “I wondered about it too, how our baby will look like once we have one”

Ryou’s smile widened as he turned around, pressing his chest to his. “Then, want to go to the hospital, to see if we can find a surrogate mother?”

His husband smiled, while he felt his warm embrace around his waist. “That would be nice”

Ryou let out a chuckle and added, “-and if we can’t find one, we can always go for adoption”. However, his grin turned to confusion when he felt something reacting waist below. His smirk came back again, “Looks like, someone didn’t have enough yet”. An embarrassed Choutarou softly mumbled his apology. Ryou just smirked though as he went under the covers and started giving him a hand, he was indeed more eager than usual, he didn’t want to admit it.

~ 

It was already the day of Atobe’s wedding, and their day got hectic more than usual since they woke up late.

Choutarou went for a quick wash while leaving Ryou to clean the house first before leaving and preparing his dog for a stay at his mother’s house. Once he came out from the bath freshly clean, he already found their clothes ready and prepared to be worn in their room. He then heard the bathroom door shut, aware that it was Ryou’s turn for a quick shower. 

Grabbing for some toast and getting in their car, they didn’t waste time to head to his mother-in-law’s house first to drop their dog. Despite leaving him alone with his parents’ house, Ryou looked a bit jealous when he saw how their dog looked more pleased with his mother and father in their house, wagging his tail furiously as he licked them and made some zoomies around their living room. Choutarou could only chuckle though, as he listened to him talking about their dog on their way to the church.

As they arrived at the hall, they were amazed but expected the grand wedding. Having an orchestra and famous singers sing for their wedding. Even a well-known priest married them in front of the altar. That wasn’t all though. After exchanging their vows, they were served delicious food and wine and were shown a very entertaining event during the ceremony.

They didn’t stay too long though, as Ryou started to get feeble after they had their dinner. They decided to go home after they talked with the newly wedded couple. Bidding their goodbyes early, while the other man tried to stay standing and looking fine, but he knew his husband could tell.

Once they got home, Ryou immediately went to their room and fell asleep, leaving Choutarou to call his mother about their dog and change his clothes for him.


End file.
